


Declarations (Or: The Schmoopiest, Fluffiest Damn Ficlet that Just Came Out of Nowhere)

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, Doesn't matter, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Schmoop, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, all the schmoop, can be both, i don't even know where this came from, these two fall in love in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas confess their feelings after falling into bed together. Can be read as Canon or AU.</p><p>(This thing just sprang forth from the ether, so I hope you like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations (Or: The Schmoopiest, Fluffiest Damn Ficlet that Just Came Out of Nowhere)

Dean nudged Cas’ nose with his own. “Hey,” he murmured, softly, a sheepish smile playing at his lips.

Cas let out a breathy little laugh. “Hello, Dean,” he said, his usually gruff voice sounding a little softer.

The soft focus of the last few minutes was finally beginning to sharpen and Dean was slowly becoming more coherent.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure what had led him to this moment, what stars had aligned so that he wound up lying naked in bed with his best friend, but he said a prayer of thanks to the universe for the circumstances.

“We, um…we should probably get cleaned up, I guess,” Dean said. He made no moves towards getting up or pulling away from the full-body embrace he currently held Cas within.

“Probably,” Cas said, nuzzling the bridge of his nose into the space against Dean’s neck and jaw. Dean closed his eyes and breathed in the moment, hoping to sear the memory of it onto his very soul if he could.

Dean’s fingers began trailing little circles along Cas’ back and the goosebumps that prickled his friend’s – his _lover’s_ – skin ignited something deep within his belly and chest.

Dean had had it bad for his best friend for months. Probably for years, but he’d only acknowledged it months ago. He’d been a wreck, trying to tamp it down and then trying to decide whether or not to tell Cas. 

Then, somehow, everything had come together and suddenly Cas was the one confessing. Cas was the one pleading and lamenting and pushing Dean against the wall to kiss him desperately.

Dean reached down and kissed Cas’ shoulder, and then laid his chin upon it. “Hey, uh…Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas murmured, still blissed out on post-orgasmic haze.

“Is it…” Dean started to ask for permission, but felt that wasn’t right. Cas deserved a declarative statement. He deserved to _know_ , without a shadow of doubt.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said and the words hung in the air like a sugary cloud.

“I’ve been in love with you since…I don’t know. Forever, maybe.” Dean suddenly felt very small, and very bare, and he looked down to Cas for some kind of sign that he hadn’t just dreamt the past hour.

Cas turned and looked up at Dean, his shining eyes crinkled at the corners. “That’s a big relief, Dean. Because I love you, too.”


End file.
